


James/Lily/Sirius Soulmate!AU Collection

by TheRogueHuntress



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, BAMF Lily Evans Potter, Friendship, Marauders' Era, Multi, Polyamory, Romance, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, mafia!au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 17:26:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14698920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRogueHuntress/pseuds/TheRogueHuntress
Summary: 1. "Until the day I die, I promise I will never lie to you. Please Lily, please don't kill me." [Mafia!AU]2. On Sirius' palm, in magnificent Gryffindor red ink, was Sirius' soul mark.3. When Sirius had walked into the tattoo parlour, he'd not expected this. [Tattoo Artist!AU]





	1. Bang Bang

"Until the day I die, I promise I will never lie to you. Please Lily, please don't kill me."

Lily narrows her eyes. "You're trying to tell me in the same breath that my best friend, the man who's been with me since my childhood, the man I wouldn't be here today without is the traitor I've been looking for all this time?"

Sirius bows his head, but not before she sees a tear trickle down his cheek. "Boss, I'm sorry - please believe me, please."

He's on his knees before her, and James is holding a gun to his head. The warehouse they're in is empty other than for them and the crates full of weapons stacked up against the walls. It lends a certain gravitas to the moment. How many people has she had executed in dark and dingy warehouses - how many people have Sirius and James executed for her?

There's a wild look in James' eyes, however, one that tells her he's not entirely certain he could pull the trigger, not this time.

Lily understands. They are her soulmates after all, their names inked along her collar bone, a triad she thought would remain unbroken even as her power grew, and her enemies multiplied.

But if there's one thing Lily can't abide, it's a traitor.

She steps forward, taking the gun from James' hands - he looks grateful and guilty in the same instant.

"Get the car started," she instructs him.

"Lils," he says weakly, but the look in her eye is enough to dissuade him from trying to defend Sirius. He turns, walks out the door, shoulders hunched. He doesn't look back.

"You've always hated Severus," Lily says. "What did he ever do to you?"

When Sirius looks up at her, there's hatred in his eyes. "He wanted you. Isn't that enough?"

Lily supposes she understands. She'd kill anyone in an instant who thought that they could lay a claim to her boys. But she's the boss - she heads this family - and they'll accept who she brings into it because her word is law.

The muzzle of the gun kisses Sirius' forehead. He doesn't look away or shut his shining, silver eyes, but instead presses up against the metal.

"Do it, then. But if you're going to kill me, please don't trust Snape either. Please Lily, please watch your back."

Even with what might be his last breath, he's devoted to her, or so he claims.

Lily purses her lips and kneels with him, taking his chin in her hand. She kisses him on the lips, and this is when he scrunches his eyes closed.

BANG.

The shot rings out within the warehouse, startlingly loud against the silence of the night. It'll bring the cops running - she's probably got about two minutes.

Sirius is staring her in shock.

"Why?" he asks, sounding desperate.

Lily stands. Next to Sirius there's a score in the ground, a bullet embedded into the concrete.

"Because you'd never lie to me."

Sirius sobs. He runs a shaky hand over his eyes.

"I wouldn't," he says around gasps of breath. "I swear I wouldn't, Lily."

Lily holsters the gun and rests a hand upon Sirius' shoulder, the only reassurance she'll offer.

"I need proof. If Severus truly is the traitor, if he's betrayed my secrets to the Riddle family, I need evidence of it. Sirius Black is officially dead, do you understand? His body will be dumped in the Thames tonight."

Sirius nods frantically. "You got it, boss." His voice cracks a little, but he clears his throat, pushing himself to his feet. He pulls his leather jacket tighter around himself and offers her a weak smile. He looks like a housecat in a forest of panthers.

Lily huffs. "Bloody sentiment."

She pulls him in for a kiss. Sirius sighs into it.

"I love you," he says against her lips.

"Sentiment," Lily mutters and shoves him away. How did the most powerful mafia boss in London end up with something as ridiculous as feelings?

"Go. The cops will be here any second."

Sirius nods, and they split. James his waiting in the car for her, his eyes red rimmed, hands white knuckled around the steering wheel.

"Drive," Lily growls when she gets into the car.

James looks at her, devastation of his face.

"Oh, he's not dead," she snaps. "Now fucking drive."

"What?" James says, then shakes himself.

The car screeches away. Distantly, Lily can hear the purr of a motorbike - undoubtedly Sirius had stolen one.

She sits back and closes her eyes to think, ignoring James' questions.

If Sirius is right and Severus truly has betrayed her.

Well… Lily Evans never has been one for forgiveness.


	2. Certain

On Sirius' palm, in magnificent Gryffindor red ink, was Sirius' soul mark. It had appeared a few months after he'd been born – his parents hadn't made a note of the date.

It was still indistinct, but the blurred letters had more definition than they'd ever before. It was Sirius' 17th birthday tomorrow, and a name would soon reveal itself in the exact place his soulmate had first touched him.

He grinned into his pillow, and traced the mark with the pads of his fingers – he didn't have to see it to know that it was there. A shiver went down his spine. He couldn't wait.

* * *

Morning had taken a long time to arrive. Sirius had tossed and turned throughout the night, but sleep had eventually claimed him in the wee hours early hours.

He woke up blurry eyed, but immediately tumbled out of bed, wrenching open the curtains. He stared down at the backs of his hands, then purposefully clenched them both into fists.

James, Remus, and Peter were already awake, and it looked like they'd been waiting for him.

"Well?" James asked, hopping from one foot to another. Sirius opened his mouth to reply, but the words were trapped there

"Put a shirt on, at least," Remus said when Sirius shivered, the cold draughts of the castle catching him by surprise.

Sirius grinned. "Yes, mother!" He turned his back on them to grab a shirt.

A gasp echoed around the room.

"Siri… I thought your soul mark was on your palm," Remus said quietly. Sirius whipped back around.

"It is," he said.

James was gaping at him, jaw dropped. Remus looked away, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Peter stepped forward, ringing his hands together.

"If that's the case," he said in a whisper, "there's another mark on your back."

"What?" Sirius said, his voice breaking. Without thinking, he opened his fist, staring at his right palm.

The words had solidified into a name; one he recognised intimately.

"James," he gasped.

James was still gaping at him. Suddenly, Sirius was desperate to see what was written on his back. He grabbed his wand, transfiguring a patch of wall into a mirror, and twisted to get a look. Printed across his shoulder blade in a green that was unmistakably the colour of Lily Evans' eyes was her name.

He understood James' reaction now.

"We'll just, er," Remus cleared his throat, "give you a moment."

He grabbed Peter by the shoulder and together the two of them scrambled to leave the room.

"James," Sirius said weakly. "I didn't know."

"I was so sure," James mumbled. He was looking at his arm, and the blurred soul mark in that exact same shade of green.

"You are!" Sirius exclaimed. "You must be!" He stumbled forward and practically shoved his palm, with 'James Potter' written on it, into James' face.

"Me?" James said. He blinked, shook his head. "What? I don't?"

"You have two soulmates," Sirius said, clinging to that thought. "You do, don't you?"

In the palm of James' right hand, he too had a soul mark, although his was a deep, royal purple. Soul marks on hands were a common enough occurrence that it hadn't been worth commenting upon.

Until now.

"You're my soulmate," James said, staring at his palm. "Evans is my soulmate. Oh fuck!"

He staggered, and Sirius lunged forward to catch him. "Such a prat," he said, wrapping an arm around James' waist.

It suddenly occurred to him that he was holding his soulmate in his arms – or one of them, at least.

"Oh Merlin," he said, voice wavering. "Evans isn't going to believe this."

James chuckled wetly and they clutched at each other. James was warm and solid beneath his hands – and just a little bit taller, to Sirius' chagrin.

"Lanky bastard," Sirius said.

"Yeah," James replied, eyes blown wide. He licked his lips, and Sirius couldn't help himself. He leaned forward, giving James ample time to back away, and then they were kissing. Sirius burned from the inside out. He'd never realised how soft James' skin would be, or how comforting he'd find the strength in his arms.

"Padfoot," James gasped.

Sirius pulled back and grinned. James look wrecked – he looked perfect.

"Let's go find Evans, shall we?" Sirius said, so James didn't have to voice it. Something like relief flickered in James' eyes before he straightened and nodded.

"You probably oughta put a shirt on, you exhibitionist dog," James said with a cheeky grin. He obviously pulled himself back together.

"You love it," Sirius said, and winked. He shrugged on some casual wear, and they raced down the stairs to the Common Room.

Evans, predictably, was studying surrounded by a posse of girls who looked over at Sirius and James with unabashed interest.

For once in his life Sirius didn't give them a single thought. Instead his gaze was fixed upon the firebrand that was staring up at him, brow arched.

"Your shirt's on backwards," she remarked.

Sirius beamed. "Evans, you're a delight, as always."

James shoved him to the side with a quicksilver grin. "Lils – you got a moment? I need to speak with you, privately."

Evans heaved a put-upon sigh, but she followed James up the stairs to their dormitory.

"Privately?" she asked flatly, and pointed at Sirius. "What's he doing here then?"

Sirius ducked his head, feeling a bit bashful. He truly didn't know how she was going to react.

"It's my birthday," Sirius said. He stripped off his shirt and turned his back, letting his soul mark do the talking.

There was a long pause, and then delicate fingers traced a line along his shoulder blade.

"Oh," Evans said.

Sirius supposed he ought to start thinking of her as Lily.

He turned back and couldn't decipher the tears in her eyes. She offered her palms to him – red and purple soul marks overlapped on her right hand.

"The purple – that's me," Sirius said, and took her hand in his, drawing the pad of his thumb of the mark.

"How do you know?" she asked.

Sirius turned his hand, exposing James' name on his palm in the brilliant red that matched Lily's.

"Well," Lily said, and then seemed to run out of steam, staring between them both.

James stepped forward, interlinking his hands with theirs, showing off that he was their third match.

They would have to wait, of course, until they'd all turned seventeen to be absolutely certain.

But in Sirius' heart, he knew that he already was.


	3. Inked

Sirius didn't think he'd ever seen a woman look more beautiful or more dangerous in his life.

She had flame red hair – a sure warning sign for danger – and green eyes that gleamed when he met her gaze. She was wearing a black sleeveless vest and ripped jeans that did nothing to hide her lithe figure, nor the tattoos that covered every inch of available skin from her shoulders down.

When Sirius had walked into the tattoo parlour, he'd not expected this.

"I think we've got a screamer here, Jamie," the woman said, and arched her brow at Sirius, daring him to say a word. His heart skipped a beat.

"Now Lils, I've got to see that!"

A man walked out from the back, Jamie, presumably, surprisingly free of tattoos considering Lils. He was the epitome of tall, dark, and handsome, the glasses perched upon his nose doing nothing to hide his bloody gorgeous face and the smirk upon it.

"Well fuck," Sirius said, then shook himself. "I'm usually more eloquent than this."

Lils and Jamie exchanged a look.

"Those are our fucking words, you absolute wanker!" Jamie growled, and then blanched as he realised what he'd said. Lils cackled.

Sirius blinked. "Who'd have thought that both my soulmates would be such arseholes?" he replied, but he knew his rapidly widening grin betrayed the sincerity of his words.

"Lily Potter, and James Potter," Lily said, pointing at first herself, then James. She stalked over toward him. Sirius took a step back, hands raised in surrender when she stopped before him, her expression fierce.

Lily yanked up her vest to expose her ribs. 'Well fuck' was written in Sirius' scrawling handwriting, and next to it was 'awesome women have curves and tattoos' in a scribble that was presumably James'.

Sirius snorted a laugh. "What a line."

"Laugh it up, chuckles," James sauntered over. He flexed, and Sirius could read the words he'd spoken on one bicep, and Lily's neat handwriting on the other, stating 'that was the worst pick-up line in the world'.

"I've shown you mine, time to show me yours."

Sirius glanced between them, and decided it wasn't the right moment to be bashful. He pulled his t-shirt off, ignoring Lily's wolf whistle.

Across his chest were the matching pair of words; 'I think we've got a screamer here, Jamie' and 'those are our fucking words, you absolute wanker'.

"You're a right prick, you know," Sirius said with a grin to soften the insult. "When my mum saw these words, she dropped me on my head and refused to pick me back up again." He turned to Lily. "And yours are just as bad, you know."

The Potters both grinned at him, eyes laughing, unashamed and unabashed.

"It's nice to finally meet you," Lily said, her gaze roaming over his torso. "You're like a blank canvas, honey. Jamie's scared of needles, won't let me near him with my tattoo gun," she glanced up, brow cocked, a smirk upon her face, "but you will, won't you?"

For the first time since turning twenty, Sirius felt himself blush. "Er, yeah I will," he said, glancing down his body, trying to imagine it covered in ink.

James had somehow moved closer, and clasped Sirius' shoulder in a firm, reassuring grip. "I'll hold your hand, if you like?" he offered, a wicked smile upon his face.

Sirius found himself tentatively returning it. "I think I'd like that," he said.

It wasn't what he'd been expecting when he'd stepped into the parlour to ask for directions.

He wasn't complaining, however.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Fan Fiction: [The Lady Rogue](https://www.fanfiction.net/~theladyrogue) or tumblr: [TheRogueHuntress](https://theroguehuntress.tumblr.com/) if you wanna chat, or feel free to comment!


End file.
